The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An accurately and correctly set up measuring system is necessary for the exact measurement of the objects discussed. In previously known processes, a plurality of individual steps are required for the parameterization of the measuring systems which are time-consuming in part, and which are in particular therefore additionally prone to error.